Redhead Siren
by Antgirl89
Summary: Nightingale remembers the elf she left behind. The only thing she kept of him were bits of his soul she'll treasure forever. Is there hope? Or has their future been forever altered? R&R for more please.


**From 100 Days of Dragon Age 8/6**

 **Write a love letter to a DA character**

 **{This is my city elf's response to Leliana's letter in DA: Awakening}**

Sister Nightingale closed the door to her quarters and leaned against it. She shuddered. The last of the adrenaline in her body was dissipating and all that was left in her was the fear and cold she felt as she fought demon after demon alongside the Inquisitor and his companions. She had fought horrible things before, darkspawn, dragons, men of questionable humanity, all sorts of beasts and more. But demons had a hold over her that she will never get over. Every time she fought them she remembered her time trapped in the Fade at the mercy of the Sloth Demon.

She placed her hand over her racing heart.

If it hadn't been for the Warden she would've never left that place of dreams. She would've wasted away, her body decaying and then serving as a thrall for the creatures of the Fade. But he had saved her. Not only her of course, he went to great lengths to make sure all of his companions were safe. But he did confess he had feared for her life, and then showed her exactly how relieved he was to have her back.

It was times like these that she really missed him. And every time she missed him she got lost in the memories. She removed her cloak and sat on her bed. She extended her hand, opened one of the drawers of the nightstand and retrieved a small chest. Inside were years of her life. Things she had collected and didn't have the heart to part with. Reaching in she pulled out an old piece of paper. It was yellowed, wrinkled and two of its corners were torn. Inside the chest there were other papers in a similar state, a medallion and a dried flower. Andraste's Grace, her favorite.

After unfolding the letter in her hand, she began to read.

 _My red-headed siren,_

 _I cannot express how happy it made me to receive your last letter. Things in Amaranthine are complicated to say the least. That is the reason for the delay in my correspondance. If you only knew the things I have had to do in my new role as Commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, Leliana. I would tell you all the gory details but it's not allowed. Either way I doubt you would believe me anyway. In Zevran's words, "You had to be there." I am saddened you could not make it to the keep, love, but I am sure the matter of the Grand Cleric is of great importance._

 _I tried to save some of the littlest darkspawn for you but Oghren crushed them to a pulp I'm afraid. He's a full Grey Warden now. I also managed to recruit an elven mage with a missing sister, a human apostate who is obsessed with his cat, a dwarf who claims she is dead and (I suggest you sit down for this one) the son of Arl Rendon Howe. He keeps telling me stories of his childhood. I don't know if he does it to make me_ _uncomfortable or not, but just being in the presence of the son of the man I killed is awkward enough. Not that I regret what we did. Howe had to be stopped. Still, I'll sleep with one eye open. I wish I had Barkspawn with me, sadly he's still in the royal kennels. It seems every noble in Ferelden wants a pup sired by our mabari. Lucky bastard. I can't believe my dog is getting more "special attention" than me. When are you returning, again?_

Leliana laughed sadly.

 _I ache for you, love. My bed is cold with just me in it. Tremendously spacious too. Oh yes, I did mention I had an actual bed now, didn't I? Well it's big, soft, sturdy and occupied by your favorite elf. I bet you can hardly resist. Surely you'll be packing up your smallclothes and taking the first ship to Amaranthine as soon as you finish reading this._

She shook her head remembering how Zevran had supposedly "instructed" him in how to woo women. He had been an avid student too, so she supposed she couldn't put all the blame on the Antivan.

 _All joking aside, I miss you Leliana. I miss you a lot. You always knew what to say to make the burden lighter. My company is not bad but none of them are you. None of them know me as well as you do. They don't know my heart._

 _I have visited father and Shianni in the alienage. They asked about you. My father wants to thank you again for saving him. He seems to forget I was the one with the big sword. But who am I to judge? I wouldn't have noticed the white haired, lanky elf if I had that kind of woman in front of me either. Maybe we could go there together the next time you're in Ferelden. They invited us to a family dinner! Soris will be there too. You didn't have time to properly meet them all last time. I would really like for you all to get along._ _Maybe you'll tell us all about the time you met my mother. Or maybe not. Whatever you feel comfortable with._

The last three sentences were crossed out but she could still get the gist of it. Her eyes stung from reading in the low light from the sconce set on the wall. Or at least that's what she told herself. She sniffed and caressed the letter. How could things go from wonderful to disastrous in so little time? He had obviously contemplated a future with her back then despite their duties to their respective orders.

 _I promise to write more often. No ogre will keep me from picking up a pen from now on. I can't wait to show you the keep and spend my best hours with you again. I don't say this enough and I am ashamed oftentimes I only have the guts to write it down instead of whispering it in your ear but, I love you Leliana. I hope to see you soon._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Farron Tabris_

She laid down on the bed. Her vision wavered after the third time she read through the letter. The tears crept from her eyes and flowed over the bridge of her nose. He had always signed all of his letters to her the same way. Considering the years that had passed since the last one had found her, she wondered if it was still true.


End file.
